Graduating From it All
by knjademother
Summary: Today was the day that Sam was graduating from high school. He has perfect grades and was at the top of his class and everybody seemed so excited. Except Sam. Rated T because I'm paranoid


Today was the day. Blue cap and gown. Pictures. Families celebrating scholarships and full rides. Graduation day. While most were either ecstatic or crying, Sam sat in the corner quietly. This was another new school, so he didn't have any friends and Dean no longer went to school with him.

Sighing, he stared down at his hands. Dad and Dean were both on a hunt, leaving Sam alone. Usually he wouldn't mind, but today seemed like a different day. Today was a different day.

Even though they moved around a lot, Sam's grades still followed him. He was graduating at the top of his class, and he had a full ride to Stanford. None of that really mattered though, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to go. He'd been thinking it over and had changed his mind a few times, but had ultimately decided that he should probably stay with is family.

"Hey, new kid," a friendly voice said. Sam looked up to see a girl sitting next to him. "Heard you're at the top of the class. Congrats. I wish I could have that." She stood up and left, not waiting for a reply.

He sighed. He knew his grades were good and he could probably walk right out of this horrible life he had been raised into, but what would Dean think. Running a hand through his hair, he stood up and walked over to the long rack of cap and gowns.

Finding his was easy, not many people had end-of-the-alphabet last names. Grabbing it, he slipped it on over his tux then went back to sit in the quiet corner he had claimed as his own. Even the loners were talking to people, so not many people bothered him.

There was still an hour or so before the ceremony, they were required to arrive early. Some parents and family members had already started to arrive, carrying with them cameras and proud smiles. Sam angled himself so that he was not facing the crowd, it hurt to watch them come in.

Even if he wasn't looking, he could still hear the happy murmures of the family and friends. Sam stared down at his hands.

Finally, it was time to start the ceremony. The introduction took forever, but eventually they started to announce the graduating class. Sam sat quietly in his seat, not bothering to even look up, until his name was called. He walked quickly onto the stage, grabbed the paper, shook hands with all those necessary, and quickly left the stage. No need to stay up there when nobody knew him.

He took his seat again, only staring down at the paper. Nobody cares, the job is more important. He learned this from a young age, but even, sitting here in his seat, completely alone in the entire building, it came like a brick to the face. Tears dripped out of his eyes and onto the paper. He knew it was stupid, but he had at least counted on Dean to be here. The job. The job. The job.

The ceremony ended soon after that. Standing up, Sam quickly stipped the cap and gown and made his way out of the throngs of people, finding an exit. He ran down the street at full speed, with each step tightening his grip on the paper in his hand until it was just a small, crumpled ball.

He ran past their cheap motel, about 3 miles from where he was, and kept running. He ran and he ran until he couldn't feel his legs, and even then he didn't stop. He ran until he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, then he stopped. There was no way of telling where exactly he was, but he had somehow entered a wooded area.

Leaning against a tree, he felt the chill of night seep in through his rented tux. It had gotten late in the time he had run and now the sun had sunk below the horizon. He slid down the tree, resting on the damp ground at the bottom.

When he first heard that he got a full ride, he had been thrilled and called Dean. After tell him, he didn't sound too happy but told Dad anyway. Then came the yelling. Dad yelled at him for a good 10 minutes and then hung up. He didn't say congratulations or anything. He was yelled at, all because he wanted to do something other than the stupid job.

Punching the dirt on the ground beside him, he sighed in frustration. He didn't want to stay here, he didn't want to live like this. The paper was still balled in his hand and, in the pale moon light, he flattened it out and read it.

This is the person that he wanted to be. Nothing looming over his head, no monsters that go bump in the night. He didn't want to constantly move, living in skeevy hotel rooms. Sighing, he thumped his head lightly against the tree.

His brother would kill him if he left. Actually, Sam was relatively sure that Dean wouldn't allow him to leave. But he didn't care. He wanted out of this life and this presented the perfect idea. College. He wouldn't be bound by the job. There wouldn't be anyone to disappoint him.

He folded the now crumpled paper and put it in his pocket. Standing up, he started walking back in the direction he came. No doubt it was going to be a long walk, but he didn't care. He finally had a plan to get out and the means to do so.

He'd graduated from high school and what nobody saw was that he also graduated from the job. If his brother had been there, maybe he would have seen it, but he wasn't and he didn't. Sam wasn't going to be like that. That was the promise he made, and the promise he kept.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! This is my first Supernatural fanfic but I have three other Homestuck fics if you want to check those out! Reviews would be greatly appreciated and criticism is welcome! Thanks again :DD**


End file.
